One Last Time
by sully sanban
Summary: Cat and Robbie against the world! don't want to give away too much but romantic adventure tale with our fave couple that never happened. established Seddie and Jandrè
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

The alarm beeped and awoke Cat Valentine from her sleep she jumped out of bed she couldn't be late another morning Dickers would have no problem giving her another Saturday detention. Maybe if she was quick Freddie would give her a lift to school she got dressed fixed her hair and rushed out the door to the kitchen.

Her roommate Sam stood pouring orange juice into a glass for breakfast, "Morning little Red want some juice"

"no time! Need a ride to school where's Freddie?!"

"Long gone" Sam chuckled "He had an assignment due and wanted to hand it over before our anniversary lunch later" The blonde girl smiled as the thought of her last year with Freddie he moved to L.A the spring before to attend Caltech and stayed with Sam and Cat until he got a place to stay, it didn't take long for all the past feelings to come flooding back Freddie made the first move one night when Cat was out studying with Jade something about the way Sam was stuffing her face with spaghetti tacos just made The brown haired teen lean across and kiss her from there things got a little PG and since then the couple had been stronger and happier than ever granted they didn't share hobbies together but somehow the pressure of not having Carly around to interfere made it easier on the two.

A loud Groan snapped Sam out of her day dream "I'm going to be late" Cat wailed.

"Why not get your dork friend to pick you up the one with the puppet "

Cat thought for a second while biting her lip she forgot Robbies Mamaw had left him the money to buy a car just before she died. She gave him a quick text and got a reply almost instantly He'd be happy to help her out.

Around 20 minutes later Cat heard a beep from outside the apartment complex Robbie Shapiro stood in the morning sun waiting for his best friend to appear from the apartment dragging a bag of books weighing as much she did, the perks of senior year, Cat was pretty sure she had half of Hollywood arts library in her schoolbag. Robbie stepped towards the girl lifting her bag for her and throwing it in the trunk of the car. "Allow me my lady " he grinned

Cat giggled back "we better get going"

As they drove Cat switched on the radio

_"This is the breakfast news at 8 with Cooper Barnes here are your headlines of the morning. People across the country have been baffled by a series of electric impulses attacking the country over the last 24 hours experts have yet to give an explanation as to what is causing the problem, rumours are the upcoming comett passing by the planet over the coming weeks has been effecting the bizarre weather more information as it happens,_

_In other news Los Angeles' own Tori Vega touched down in London England today for the European leg of her Making it tour the hit songstress who's debut album peaked at number 1 for 3 weeks running says she is looking forward to showing Europe what her and supporting act André Harris have to show._

_Next on the breakfast show the weather with Josh Nicholls."_

Cat looked at her friend he was concentrating on driving but she could tell by the way he gripped the wheel he was hurting inside, Robbie missed her everyone did but since the hamboning incident he and Tori had gotten close just as friends but she got an amazing deal with Mason Thornesmiths record company and jumped at the chance to work with him and took André with her because they missed their exams Hollywood arts had no choice but to kick them both out, they would not graduate with their classmates that spring.

**Thanks for reading guys sorry it was so slow trying to establish the story I have a great plot and ending in mind so stay tuned for more chapters **

**I never really got closure from victorious not having a finale so I'm going to try write my own ending this is my first fan fiction so any reviews and comments would be great any criticisms or ways I could make it better would be welcomed greatly :) thanks again **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Robbie pulled into the parking lot just as Jade locked her car door a coffee cup permanently stuck to her hand just like the frown on her face

"Good Morning Jade!" Cat chirped sweetly

Jade squinted her eyes at the perky Red head "what's so good about it?! Huh? The fact my boyfriends in another country or how about him being on stage every night with dear sweet Tori!"

Cat stepped back her mouth hanging open at the goths sharp words, Robbie decided to step in before cat shed tears

"Oh come on" he said giving her a bump on the shoulder, "André would never cheat on you"

"and why's that?" The girl stared back with her cold eyes.

"Um...because he's too scared you'll rip his arms and shove them someplace not so nice?"

Jade smiled a rare smile and walked off towards the front door of the school. "good Answer dweeb"

"why don't you give him a video call and see how he is?" Cat asked the girl

"My stupid pear pad charger exploded last night, and this time I wasn't trying to electrocute my stepmother."

"Huh that's strange" Cat gave a puzzled look, " both Freddie and Sams phone chargers caught fire Last night"

As soon as cat finnished her sentence loud screams from the parking lot where heard the trio of friends dashed out the doors only too see the spot they once stood moments before nothing but a crater and a plume of jet black smoke.

All that remained of Jades car was a smoking black lump of metal.

The friends started at each other not knowing what to say, all around people who had been standing near by where shaken to the core.

Just then Sikowitz followed by Lane brandishing a bottle of hand lotion (pumpkin flavour) came running to the sight of whatever had destroyed the once pristine car.

"Everyone please stay calm and calm yourselves the police are on their way! For the moment make your way to the black box theatre have some tea and look after each other"

"yes" Sikowitz added "listen to the soft handed shouty man"

As the students made their way to the theatre the faint sounds of sirens filled the downtown area, a shiver fell over Cat Valentine as she followed her friends she didn't like it.

**Thanks for reading again just a short chapter to set the ball rolling please give me a little review let me know how I'm doing I'm so anxious haha**

**Big thank you to pinkcraziness for being my first ever follower I feel happy :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Robbie handed the glass of water he held to Jade she sat on a chair clutching Cats hand there where tears in her eyes as she stared hard at the floor

"Th...that could have been me, I had been standing right there!"

"shhhh" Cat hushed her friend "you don't need to think about it, it was just a freak accident that's all" the red head pulled Jade into a hard cuddle as Robbie paced the floor waiting for some answers as to what could have possibly just ended their lives.

Lane was doing the rounds trying to comfort as many of the shaken up kids as he could from what he gathered something about a purple burst of light darted from the sky and landed right on Jades car crushing it to a pulp.

Sure california was known for its earthquakes but this was beyond anything he'd ever heard.

Robbie stood chatting to Trina Vega across the room from what Cat could hear it was about Tori and her tour, Cat studied her male best friend as he talked she had known Robbie since pre-school endless days where spent playing pirates and dress up in each others back gardens, it was probably where their love of acting came from, there had always been a strong connection between the two, some form of energy nothing could break but still they remained just friends, they had shared kisses and cuddles their late night conversations usually crossed the barrier of just friends but still Cat denied her feelings for the curly haired teen.

She had seen first hand what relationships ending could do to a friend ship witnessing Beck and Jades messy third split, she didn't want to risk that for her and Robbie no matter what.

A moment of noticeable silence that fell over the room brought Cat back to reality the once brightly lit theatre room was plunged into an unusual darkness all the music had stopped and people talked in a low whisper.

"This is the second power cut this week" a junior student muttered to her friend beside her.

Jade gripped Cats hand even harder, Cat was one of few people to know Jades fear of the dark she never dare let it show to anyone but the chirpy Red head. Cat stoked Jades hand softly lulling her into a calm.

Sometime later Sikowitz strolled into the room to the front standing on a box he announced that out of safety of the students they where sending them home the police hadn't been able to tell them anything about what happend to the car but they where calling in "experts" to examine the situation.

Cat left Jade to ask Robbie would he drive them all back to her and Sams place, the thought of Jade being alone at her apartment didn't sound like a good idea Robbie gave Trina a quick goodbye and headed off to help walk Jade to his car.

The drive home was silent until Robbie had the idea to switch on the radio but the only sound that came out was a broken news report and lots of static, it distracted his driving after a while so he switched it off, he looked over at Cat biting her lip and playing with her jewelry in that way when she was scared or nervous. He placed a free hand on hers but she pulled it away almost instantly

Inside she was praying Sam would still be at home and had not gone out for lunch with Freddie yet.

**Two chapters finnished today you lucky things exhausted now film academy first thing in the morning but I couldn't sleep until I finnished this chapter, as always stay tuned for more folks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: before I start can I just say a big thank you to Cabbiefluffqueen I wasn't going to finish the story because it haven't got that many views but their review made me so happy that even one person was enjoying the story, so I will keep writing this is Chapter 4! **

Jade sat in the back of Robbies car staring out at the dark clouds in the sky running her hand along the silver and jade ring that hung from a chain on her neck , she thought to herself how much the weather matched her mood, shitty!

She hadn't seen André in two weeks and she missed him like crazy, it hadn't been like this with Beck anytime he went to Canada she would be fine with it and do her own thing but now she hated being without André by her side, his cute giggle his random improv songs to cheer her up when she was sad everything about him just made her want to squish his little cute face in her hands.

Jade fell for André not long after her and Beck had broken up, since Tori came to Hollywood arts things where necer really the same between Jade and the Canadian heartthrob they managed to make it work for 4 years and even that was surprising. In the end they both realised their hearts just Whernt in the same place anymore. She didn't blame Tori for what happened but at the same time they where not best friends for Andrés sake they stayed civil.

The day Beck and Jade agreed to end, Jade put on a brave face as she Always did but afterward she climbed to the roof of the asphalt café she looked out over Hollywood and wished she had the courage to jump nobody could ever love her like Beck did she scared to many people away with her guarded soul. As she gripped the handrail and closed her eyes she heard footsteps behind her someone ran a soft hand over hers, part of her wished it was Beck but she knew it was unlikely.

She opened her eyes and found herself staring into the sweet brown eyes of André Harris he didn't say a word just held her hand Jade wrapped her arms around his waist as she broke down in tears the boy remained silent as he quietly stroked her hair and that's how they stayed.

André had been smitten with Jade since he first heard her sing she could be absolutely terrifying sometimes but to him she was a beautiful confident loud perfect symphony who just needed him by her side to complete it.

After a few weeks of long talks, shared songs and secret kisses in the school halls André invited Jade to the roof where they shared that first hug together he hired Cat and Robbie to play and sing a song he had wrote they ate spaghetti by candle light illuminated under the night sky André gave Jade a silver and jade promise ring and spoke to her.

"Jade Elizabeth West I promise to never walk out on you to never make you sad to praise you at your best and love you at your worst for as long as you shall want me."

Jade was moved to tears and even Cat was sure she seen Robbie sniffle, the dark haired goth wrapped her arms tight around her new boyfriend and together they shared that perfect moment.

Jade hadn't exactly been thrilled when André told her about the recording contract and tour but she knew music was his first love and he was so talented she couldn't keep her shining star all to herself.

She hadn't regretted letting him go but moments like this she just wanted him to hold her and sing sweet songs in her ear.

Jade snapped back to reality as the car pulled into the driveway of Cats apartment, the red headed girl gave a groan of frustration when she seen the apartment in darkness Sam must have already left.

**Only one chapter to night sorry my lovelys will make a start on chapter 5 and probably Finnish it tomorrow **

**This was a special Jandrè chapter written for Jandrelsperfection, enjoy chicka :). **

**As always thanks so much for reading and please review. X **


	5. Chapter 5

Cat unlocked the door to her apartment followed in by Robbie and Jade, the dark haired goth walked to the bathroom to fix her smudged make up.

Robbie stood behind Cat not exactly knowing how to comfort her she was clearly upset but maybe drawing attention to it wasn't the best idea he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and walked to the kitchen to boil water for tea.

"Maybe I should give Sam a call just to check if she's okay" Cat reached for her pearphone she pressed a few buttons looking for Sams number and raised the phone to her ear all that came through was a high pitched buzzing. Cat threw her phone down in frustration.

"I'm sick of this stupid weather! the electric is unreliable the phone signals are messed up!"

Robbie sat the angry red head down on the sofa sitting beside her he pulled her into a hug

"shhhh little red don't get yourself worked up, your anxiety isn't good for you"

Cat blew out a few calming breaths but still not removing herself from Robbies embrace, the Nerd looked down and stroked the quiet girls bright red hair God she was so beautiful he hated seeing her upset, she was so innocent she could carry all the world's problems on her shoulders. Just wanting everybody to be happy and safe.

All Robbie wanted was to protect his best friend no actually all he wanted was to be with her every day loving and her kissing her but she never seemed to want him no matter what he done for her.

Beck and André had always told him to give it time and let her come to him but it had been 5 years since he first tried to make his feelings known and still he was plain old Robbie Shapiro hopelessly in love with the most beautiful girl in the world.

Cat pushed herself out of Robbies arms when she heard Jade entering the room they both had seemed to of calmed down the weather outside seemed to be getting darker but it was only 3pm

"I don't like this" cat exclaimed the worry in her voice was obvious she stared out the window waiting impatiently for her blonde haired friend to come home.

Jade tried to reassure her "Cat just come sit down and we'll watch celebrities underwater and Sam and her goofy boyfriend will be back in a few hours"

Robbie agreed it was the best way to try get cat to settle he reached over and pushed the button on the TV the trio laughed and giggled through the numerous clips of D list celebrities splashing around in the water tank everything seemed nice and calm for a time...

**BREAKING NEWS ALERT! **

The red letters flashed on the screen sending the three friends sitting up straight

The news anchor appeared on screen looking sweaty and panicked he shuddered as he read from the auto-cue behind the camera

_"This is Cooper Barnes with a Breaking news announcement, this just in President Schneider called an emergency meeting earlier this evening with the top bosses at N.A.S.A it appears that an amateur astronomer somewhere in the midwest discovered a strange anomaly in space while star gazing earlier this week. _

_Rumours are the anomaly is the mythical comet eurydice the fabled comet to end all life on earth, the comet is also said to be the cause of the ten thousand mile long electrical malfunctions happening this week._

_of course this is only early reports and no drastic action is to be taken until more information is released by Washington, I repeat no drastic action! _

_We'll bring you on this story as it unfolds_"

Cat Robbie and Jade sat in stunned silence. Unknowingly gripping each others hands like they would never let go.

**Uh oh, sorry if this chapter was bad it was so difficult to write, more chapters next week as tomorrow night I have my first film premiere, seeing my name in lights! **

**As always give me some feedback.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

The world seemed to fall into a silent blur for the three friends, they sat for a time trying to figure out if what they heard was real

Comet

Earth

Life

End...

They sat still holding each other the lights flickered around them and the TV was a wave of static. Outside a car alarm blared screaming was heard it sounded painful and sad.

Robbie was the first to speak up "Hey now! It was only said to be a rumour doesn't mean it's true its probably just an April fool or something heh..."

"Robbie it's November!" Jade rolled her eyes

The boy shrugged back at her lost for words. It was only then they noticed the usually chatty Cat Valentine was quiet. She sat shaking uncontrollably in a state of shock.

Robbie and Jade looked at each other not quite knowing how to react Jade put her hand on her friends shoulder "Cat? Honey are you OK?"

Still the red head said nothing.

"I'll take her to bed maybe she just needs a lie down" the goth girl lifted the light little red head and half walked half carried her off to bed.

Robbie paced the floor of the kitchen not quite knowing what to do with himself he couldn't check the Internet for information as Sam Puckett had forgotten to pay the bills this month again!

Robbie was torn there was a possibility that it was a hoax, a miscalculation or even a really sick joke then again what if it wasn't would him and his friends and everyone he ever knew cease to exist along with the whole world.

Robbie felt sick inside.

Jade sat on the edge of Cats bed the younger girl had finally settled off to sleep for now. Jade looked out the window there was smoke rising in the distance sirens and screams still filled the air outside the three friends clearly hadn't been the only ones to see the news, the rioting had begun, people where spooked and who could blame them in a few days they could be dead.

And then

Gunshots

3 of them

a couple of streets over things where getting serious. She wouldn't admit it but Jade was scared she thought of her boyfriend all those miles away what if something did happen would she die without ever seeing his face again would he turn to Tori for comfort so many thoughts ran through her head and even one or two about he ex boyfriend where was Beck they hadn't been in contact much but she still cared for him.

She lifted her phone, 2 signal bars, weak but hopefully enough. The phone buzzed and beeped before finally she heard a ringing sound. The voice on the other end was faint over the loud buzzing but it was there panicked breathless not the usual calm cool Beck Oliver.

"Jade?!"

"Beck?! Where are you I'm at Cats place"

"They're all dead Jade! They're all dead!"

"wh...who's dead Beck?"

There was a loud scream from a woman blocking out whatever Beck replied then nothing the line had cut off

Who was dead...?

**Sorry it took so long to write had a super busy week please tell me what you though of the last few chapters I need some feedback to work with :) Chao for now lovelys x**


End file.
